


Erased!tale

by LethargicWriter



Series: Ultimatum [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiverse, Murder, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Tragedy, Undertale Saves and Resets, new ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicWriter/pseuds/LethargicWriter
Summary: All they had ever known was the endless darkness They were born in, it surrounded them for as long as They could remember. Until one person suddenly appeared out of nowhere, donning a long distinctive coat. He was a like a ray of light for the child who was stuck in darkness for so long, The same could be said for the man who wandered in the endless darkness alone.
Relationships: Frisk/Everyone, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Ultimatum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151861
Kudos: 1





	Erased!tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Chapter will be very very VERY long!  
> Side note:I’ve been working on this for at least a month now trying to figure out the story line and everything so I hope you enjoy (that’s a lot more time than my other works jeez)  
> (＾▽＾)  
> I Eventually hope to make this into a comic

Before there was something there was nothing and before there was nothingness there was darkness, and within that darkness was a small child. This child knew only knew of the darkness that had unendingly surrounded him, the child grew used to the pain of being alone, no, it was more like he had nothing to compare loneliness to, he though that the loneliness was a normal thing. So it was unexpected when someone else appeared out of that seemingly endless darkness, he donned a coat clad in black that separated him from the surrounding darkness. He walked up to the child and sat next to them, the child looked at the man, it was the first time the child had ever seen anyone. The child stared at the man clad in all black clothes and didn’t take their eyes off of him “?” The man looked back at the child and their eyes locked for a moment; The child went to touch the man’s face and stroked his chin. The child fell asleep while examining the man and was laying right on top the man’s lap, the man chuckled and picked the child up “What an interesting child” he stood up with the child in his arms and walked further into the darkness.

* * *

When I first woke up, I was completely alone, Surrounding me was only endless darkness “My experiment failed....miserably”. I looked down at my chest, my soul was exposed showing only a little shard that was slowly but surely fading away as time went by. “I’m dying” it seems my soul had suffered too much damage during the experiment, I chuckled and smiled “Sans was right, maybe this was a little too dangerous” I stood up on my feet and dusted off my coat “Well considering how slow time flows here” I shuffled my way through the void “I must still have plenty of time...I Might as well use it” even if I would spend the rest of my time wandering this dark endless void alone, its better than doing nothing and waiting for my death. 

What seemed like an eternity later of wandering I came across a small figure sitting on the floor, It was a child staring into the endless abyss with hollow eyes. I sat next to them and started to stare into the abyss as well, the child then begun to touch every part of my body as if examining something completely new to him. After touching me for a while he fell asleep right in my lap seeming content in his examination, I smiled “what an interesting child” I picked the child up and begun my endless journey of the non ending void once more.

* * *

I spent some time wandering the void with the child, I taught them everything I could, well I at least tried to. “Dad! Dad!” I turned my head to look at them “look what I can do!” His face changed into that of a skeleton and his body quickly followed. They looked at me with a smile on a face, waiting for praise “I look just like dad now! Right!” I chuckled and patted his head “You sure do” his face shone with happiness that it actually managed to illuminate this dark space. I covered my face so as not to be blinded by his joy then felt a throbbing pain in my chest, I had lost all the strength in my legs and I fell down to the ground “Dad! Dad!” The child was screaming out in urgency as he came running to me. He shook my weak body “Dad! Dad! Don’t leave me!” He was sobbing, crying and screaming his lungs out. I tried to lift my hand but I quickly felt the lack of energy in my body, I chuckled weakly “It’s okay, it’s okay” I used the last bits of my energy to put my hand on his cheek “Don’t cry” I wiped the tears away from his face “I’ve been thinking” an old though came up. “What should I name him?” It was when I first met the child “Wraith? Sans 2.0?” I though about it really hard but couldn’t find anything that stuck so I kept calling him child well I guess I finally found the perfect name. I opened my mouth and i spoke clearer with my words than ever before “Caveat, I’ll call you caveat, It’s my last gift to you so remember it well” he held onto my hand as if it was the only thing in the universe he could grasp. My arm slowly turned into dust and he was trying to grasp as much of it as possible like he planned on putting me back together. My vision was getting blurry as I looked at him try to gather up my dust, I was happy to have known someone cared for me as much as Sans did. “Caveat, come here” he stopped gathering my dust and looked at me his tears still rolling down his face “close your eyes” he listened to me and closed his eyes, I gently put my hand on his closed eyes “I have one last pop quiz for you” he nodded his head “What are monsters made of?” I asked, and he answered almost instantly “Mostly magic” he said sniffling, I smiled “yes, that’s right” I gathered my magic into my hand and flowed it into his body. Losing my magic would mean my death would hasten, but it’s better to end it quickly than suffer slowly. My legs and my torso turned into dust as I transferred my magic to caveat, all the time I spent in the void with this child begun to flash before my eyes. I was happy knowing the fact that I got to spend time with someone, I never got the chance to spend much time with sans and papyrus due to my work so I never really got to tell them what I was going to tell caveat “I love you” the rest of my body turned into dust and I died.

Caveat opened his eyes and didn’t see his dad there anymore, only an empty coat and a pile of dust. He grabbed the coat and buried his face in it, he cried and wailed into the coat hoping for some response but only got silence, this only caused his wailing to become filled with even more agony. A cry made of pure sadness and loneliness, it was a cry that could be heard everywhere, even in the boundless darkness. The child continued crying and his wailing only got louder and louder, the creak of a door could be heard behind caveat. He didn’t care for what was behind him and kept crying his heart out, a feint figure walked up to caveat and put a hand on his shoulder. Caveat turned his head to look at the person and saw that they looked just like the deceased person from before, he gave a smile and his body disappeared. Caveat reached out a hand to grab the fading figure and ended up outside the door “Dad!” He grasped at nothing but air and the door closed behind him. 

* * *

“Hey papyrus....” undyne put her hand on her chin “Yes undyne?” Papyrus was in an apron practicing his cooking “doesn’t today feel a little....off” papyrus took the wooden spoon out of the pot “Really? But today seems like any other day?” Undyne waved her arm “Maybe I’m a little too on guard, I’m going outside to calm myself down don’t forget to stir the pasta” undyne said while pointing at papyrus and opening the door, papyrus gave a thumbs up and undyne closed the door. 

undyne wasn’t as energetic as her usual self, instead she was more on anxious if anything, prepared to fight whenever the time called for it. She punched a Boulder and it cracked, she punched it again and it shattered, she punched another time and the remains of the Boulder was turned to dust. She let out a sigh of relief “Punching really is good therapy” but then she turned her head as if she could sense something in the distance. Cold sweat ran down her back and she got in a fight ready stance, the tip tip tap of water dripping was all that could be heard, until footsteps started to echo through the cave. It only got closer and closer as undyne waited, a shadow showed itself, then a child came out holding onto a coat with dust on it. The child sniffled while holding onto the coat and undyne lowered her guard “What the?” The child fell onto the floor and didn’t get back up. Undyne walked over to the child and picked them up and carried them into her house. “Oh just in time undyne!” Papyrus turned around with the pot in hand “I just finished the...the” papyrus dropped the pot at the sight of the child in undyne’s arms “is...is that” papyrus expression turned dark “Another skeleton!” His eyes lit up like stars “I thought me and sans were the only ones!” He said while circling around undyne. “Yeah...so did I” undyne said looking at the child with an uneasy expression “Where is he from! What’s his name! Can we be friends!” Papyrus looked excited at the thought of meeting a new skeleton, this caught undyne’s attention and her uneasy feeling faded away.

* * *

Darkness...endless darkness, someone was running through that darkness looking for something. They were frantically searching for something...or someone, they opened their mouth to scream out someone’s name but the words couldn’t be heard. He continued to run and shout and eventually they tripped over their own feet and fell to the dark ground. They pushed themselves back up to their knees and tears begun to flow out of their eye sockets, he slammed his fist against the darkness and let out a wretched howl. 

Sans woke up abruptly panting for air and sweat protruding off of his face, he fell to the ground with a thud and regained his senses. “Jeez” they lifted themselves back up to their feet and dusted off the snow on their shorts “ ‘Nother nightmare” he sat back at his post and put his head down on the counter. He lifted his hand in front of his face and he saw that he was trembling, he put it under his chin and ignored it the begun to sleep again. 


End file.
